


Wings of Fire continued

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Jade Mountain Academy, M/M, The author loves ships..., lots of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: DISCONTINUEDThis is a post-canon fic, about the aventures of all the DOD’s dragonets, from the POV of Twilight, the oldest daughter of Queen Glory and Deathbringer. There will be a lot of OC’s. And lot’s of shipping. ;pKudos, comments, and prompts are welcome and will make this author very happy.
Relationships: Blicket, Cleril, Glorybringer, Lynxter, Moonbli, Ripnami, StarSpeaker, Sunlow, Sunny(being single and awesome), Turtlejou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Hatched

**Author's Note:**

> -This is a fanfiction, I give full credit to Tui T. Sutherland for writing Wings of Fire.  
> -All characters that are my own will be marked with OC in the tags.  
> -All art on any of my fanfics is my own.  
> -You are welcome to use my characters or my art, but please give me credit first.  
> -Expect at least one update per week, I’ll try to update as often as I can, but I have school stuff :(

A hushed atmosphere filled the treehouse, as a group of dragons clustered around a nest. In the nest lay one egg, black like a NightWing’s, but covered with tiny pinpricks of color. A very special dragonet was about to hatch, the first heir to the throne of the RainWings and of the NightWings. The first dragonet of Queen Glory and Deathbringer. A tiny crackling sound emitted from the egg, and all the dragons held their breath. Then, the egg suddenly burst open, glistening shards scattering all over the floor. A tiny dragonet surged out, flapping her wings like she couldn’t wait to take her first flight. She had the build of a RainWing, but the spines running down her back were those of a NightWing’s. Her tiny tail was held straight, like her father’s, but as she started blinking around at the small crowd of dragons, she flexed her tail, and it curled up like her mother’s, before relaxing. So she would be able to go tree gliding. Glory smiled at the thought of Jambu, her brother, teaching this little dragonet. Her wings flapped open, and under them, she had the classic NightWing starry scales, except her’s were gold. She blinked at the darkening light out the window, and her scales were a perfect deep purple exactly matching the twilight sky. Glory scooped up the dragonet, and held her close, displaying an uncharacteristic amount of affection.

“Hello, my sweet Twilight,” she whispered, “Welcome to the world.”


	2. Character Descriptions

**Twilight**

Tribe(s): NightWing/RainWing

Occupation: princess, student 

Gender: F

Age: 7

Appearance: dark purple eyes and indigo purple scales as default, gold starry scales under her wings, had the build of a RainWing with NightWing spines, prehensile tail, but it naturally rests straight

Personality: snarky, loyal, cunning, rule bender

Skills: RainWing venom, good at telling what others are thinking, but not quite mind reading

**Mango**

Tribe(s): RainWing

Occupation: florist, student 

Gender: F

Age: 7

Appearance: hazel eyes and golden orange scales as default, brown freckles on her snout and chest

Personality: kind, trustworthy, artistic, has a very strong sense of justice

Skills: RainWing venom, very good with plants, but not quite Leafspeak

**Tide**

Tribe(s): SeaWing

Occupation: princess, student 

Gender: F

Age: 7

Appearance: dark blue eyes and scales, with sky blue horns and underbelly

Personality: protective, strong, hates rules

Skills: strong fighter, very good stamina

**Current**

Tribe(s): SeaWing

Occupation: prince, student 

Gender: M

Age: 7

Appearance: light green eyes, sky blue scales, with darker blue wingtips and horns

Personality: submissive, quiet, but strong when he needs to be

Skills: good at cooking, and is artistic 

**Scorch**

Tribe(s): MudWing/SkyWing 

Occupation: student 

Gender: M 

Age: 7 

Appearance: amber eyes, light brown scales, with fiery orange along his wing edges, has the build of a MudWing, with SkyWing horns and wings

Personality: quiet, likes food and cooking 

Skills: is good at hunting, and camouflage (compared to other non-RainWings)

**WindKeeper**

Tribe(s): NightWing 

Occupation: librarian, student 

Gender: F 

Age: 7 

Appearance: dark brown eyes, classic NightWing scales, but with a silver band of scales around her left back leg

Personality: sweet, funny, bookworm, a bit mischievous

Skills: weak prophecy, good at organizing 

**Firefly**

Tribe(s): RainWing/NightWing 

Occupation: princess, student 

Gender: F

Age: 7

Appearance: dark purple eyes and scales just a shade lighter than her sister’s as default, silver starry scales under her wings, has the build of a NightWing but with a RainWing ruff and prehensile tail

Personality: slightly cocky, pompous, but sweet, a bit dependent on others

Skills: artistic, but not as good as Mango, good at making jewelry 

_More coming in soon..._


	3. School

“Mango!” Twilight yelled, “Hurry up, don’t to want to get to school?”

“I do,” Mango said, “You’re just flying too fast.”

Twilight huffed, “I am not,” she said indignantly.

“Oh, stop being so immature,” Firefly said from beside them.

“You’re one to talk about immature,” Twilight said with a scoff.

“Well, I _will_ be queen one day,” Firefly said haughtily. Twilight loved it when Firefly walked into her trap, because everyone knew Firefly hated it when she didn’t get a big reaction from someone. Twilight practically lived to irritate her sister.

“We’ll see,” she said, a coy, mysterious smile gracing her face, “We’ll see.”

Firefly flew off in a huff and Twilight turned back to Mango.

“Race you,” Mango said, eyes twinkling.

“You never learn.”

Twilight shot off towards the distant double peaks of Jade Mountain, home of the Jade Mountain Academy. Mango followed, trying her best to keep up, and not entirely succeeding.

*****

“Ooh, I hope I have diplomacy first,” Firefly said.

Twilight rolled her eyes, “And you are probably the worst dragon for diplomacy. All you do is bat your eyelashes and simper at dragons.”

A nearby dark blue SeaWing snickered, “Wait, really?” she asked.

Twilight smirked slightly, “It’s my sister, what do you think? I’m Twilight, by the way, this is Mango, and this is Firefly.”

“ _Princess_ Firefly,” Firefly corrected.

“You’re the daughters of Queen Glory?” The blue SeaWing smiled, “Wild coincidence! I’m Tsunami’s daughter, Tide.”

“Well, _I’m_ a princess,” Firefly said, “So I’m _extra_ special.”

“So is Tide,” Twilight muttered, “Tsunami is Queen Coral’s daughter. I thought you knew that, ‘future queen’.”

“She’s going to be the next queen?” Tide asked.

“Yes,” Firefly said.

“No,” Twilight said at the same time.

“Uh oh, sibling rivalry,” a brown-ish copper dragon came into the entrance cave. “Hi, I’m Scorch.”

“I’m WindKeeper,” a small, black NightWing emerged from the tunnel behind the brown dragon.

“Are we all Dragonets of Destiny dragonets?” Mango asked, “Except for me?”

“Yeah,” WindKeeper said quietly, “I think so.”

“Cool,” Mango said, “Except that _I’m_ kinda left out here.” Mango made a fake pouty face for a moment, which made WindKeeper crack a smile.

“You guys are a day early,” a small golden dragon came in the entrance hall from a different tunnel, “Since you’re the dragonets of the people who run the school.”

“Sunny!” Twilight and Mango yelled at the same time.

Sunny blinked, “Yes?”

Twilight dissolved into laughter, “Mom said I had to yell your name when I saw you, since you did that to her last time.”

“Ah yes, Glory’s weird obsession with me always being ‘dignified’ in front of her guests. I was being happy to see her, not undignified.” She shook her head fondly. “Anyway, here are your books with all the information you’ll need for now. These each have a map of Jade Mountain, your schedule, as well as a basic overview of all the classes, your sleeping cave, and your clawmates. You’re free to explore the caves today, but please don’t make a mess, and don’t get in the way of the teachers.”

“We won’t!” They all chorused, before heading their separate ways. Twilight ran to the library with WindSeeker, she wanted a new adventure scroll.

The library was filled with the scent of old paper and sunlight, and Starflight was sitting by the desk, sorting scrolls and books into neat stacks. The shelves of the library were full of books bound in a rainbow of covers, and scrolls made of hundreds of types of materials and paper. WindSeeker immedietly ran over to her father.

“WindKeeper,” he said, “And Twilight?”

“Yep!” Twilight ran over to the bookshelf marked: “Adventure and Exploration” in neat, large print. She plucked a light beige leather bound book off the shelf and sat herself down in a window seat, with bright green light filtering thought the leaf windows.

“Well, enjoy the books, I’ll try to help you if you need anything,” Starflight’s nose wrinkled in a worried sort of way. Twilight thought he probably seemed a little sad, but determined to be hopeful and make the best of it. She could see how he was WindKeeper’s father, they shared the same book loving, quiet, sweet personality.

Twilight shook her head to clear it, as she often had to after trying to read another dragon’s emotions. She didn’t quite know where her gift came from, maybe a combination of RainWing’s color changing scales and NightWing mind reading? She could ask Starflight later, he might be able to help. For now though, she let herself get lost in her book. 


	4. Clawmates

“Wait, no.” Tide said. “I have to sleep in a _cave_? This far from the underground lake?”

“Um, yes.” Sunny answered. 

“Oh, come on Tide.” Twilight flicked her tail. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Easy for _you_ to say.” 

“Actually, it’s not. If my scales don’t touch moonlight every two days or more, then I get sick. It’s stupid. But it’s true.”

“Glory told me about that,” Sunny said worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” Twilight plopped herself down on one of the sleeping places in the cave, a wooden platform covered with soft, dark green leaves. “I’m just trying to get Tide to stop whining.”

“Hey!” Tide stuck out her tongue.

Twilight stuck out her tongue right back.

Sunny smiled as she stepped out of the cave. _We made a good choice putting them in the same cave. They’ll be great friends. I hope their other clawmate gets along with them too._

Just then, a loud voice thundered from another cave. _“_ SUNNY???”

“Yes, Sundew?” Sunny answered, poking her head into Sundew’s office.

“Did you seriously let Bumblebee into the art cave?” Sundew demanded.

“Uh, yes?” 

“You let Bumblebee. In the art cave. ARE YOU _OUT OF YOUR MIND?!_?”

Sundew had on her most irritated expression, the one she used for her mother, and was holding a wriggling ball of black and yellow scales. The said ball of scales was covered in splatters of neon purple paint, and was currently making a mess of Sundew’s office.

“Well...”

As Sunny started to explain things to Sundew, back inside their cave, Twilight and Tide collapsed into giggles.

“Well that happened.” A cheery voice was followed by an equally cheery dragonet, stepping into the cave. She was a SilkWing, by the look of it, with misty grey-purple scales and white patterns on her wings, as well as slightly darker purple horns and antenna, and scales of the same color scattered across her back.

“Hey!” Twilight said, “What’s your name?”

“Thistle,” she answered, with another smile. “Do I get the silk hammock?”

“Yep, I think so, since we both like our beds.” Tide gestured to her bed, made of soft seaweed in a pool of water about the size of a large dragon, and then to Twilight’s, which looked like a miniature RainWing suntime platform.

“Cool!” After Thistle had tossed a pillow in her hammock and settled down, she turned to them. “What’re your names?”

“Tide,” Tide said, “Daughter of Tsunami and Riptide.”

“Twilight, and yes, I’m a hybrid, and yes, you can probably guess who my parents are.”

“Oh, wow,” Thistle looked curiously at Twilight, “What’s it like? Being from two different tribes?”

Twilight snorted, “Where do I even start.”

“Aaaaaaaaaand there it is, folks!”

“Tide. What?”

“Your natural sarcasm and annoying vagueness!”

“And your act of pretending to be innocent and failing miserably?”

Thistle covered her snout with her talons, laughing. “You guys are hilarious.”

“No we aren't!”

Twilight looked at Tide.

Tide looked at Twilight. 

A long pause followed.

“See!” Thistle broke it. “Hilarious.”

“More hilarious than me?”

“Qibli, is that you?” Twilight yelled into the hall.

“Someone calling me?” Qibli grinned as he sauntered around the corner into their cave. “At your service.”

“Qibli, you idiot.” Moon said affectionately, following him.

“The world’s smartest idiot, that’s me!”

“Well, at least you’re not Blaze.” Thistle shook herself. “She’s the world’s most _stupid_ idiot.”

“Did you meet her in the entrance cave? Sorry about that,” he gave them an apologetic look. “She said she wanted to visit the Dragonets of Destiny with Queen Thorn.”

“And they all currently are busy doing something,” Moon added. “Even if I didn’t have mind reading, I’d know what they were trying to do.”

“What am I thinking now,” Twilight demanded.

“Huh?”

“I’m trying to see if my being a hybrid or having that weird moon scale thing affects NightWing mind reading.” Twilight explained.

“Oh, okay then.” Moon thought for a moment. “You’re thinking that if I can or can’t read your mind, you’re going to write it down in a scroll or book to keep track of it, that’s what’s mostly floating around your head. Um, you’re also thinking that Tide and Thistle are great clawmates, and that they’re as annoying as you are so you’ll be great friends—”

Qibli snorted.

Moon shot him a look.

Qibli shut up.

“And you’re also thinking that maybe you can ask Starflight about your... emotion reading thing?”

“That’s... startlingly close.”

“How?” Moon asked.

“Well, I had another NightWing check it out, and he couldn’t read my mind at all, so maybe you’re just extra good?”

Qibli nodded, “That’s my Moonwatcher.”

Moon gave him another look.

Qibli gulped, “Ah, shutting up now.”

Moon poked him with her tail. “Come on, we’re supposed to be getting the animus cave ready.”

“Animus cave?”

“Yeah, it has records of all the known animus dragons and objects in Phyrria and Pantala, and even houses some of them.” 

“Cooooool,” Twilight said.

“I have it on the first day!” Thistle cheered, checking her schedule.

“Aw, lucky.” Twilight said.

Tide shrugged, “I’m more interested in hunting.”

Moon and Qibli smiled and waved goodbye.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to try everything.”

“Yes!” Twilight said.

“You’re much more positive than your mother.” Moon said with a small laugh.

After Qibli and Moon left, Tide and Thistle turned to Twilight.

“Emotion reading thing?” Thistle asked.

Twilight sighed, “It’s a long story.”

“We have time,” Tide said.

“Well, okay then.”

Jade Mountain Academy was going to be fun, Twilight knew it.


	5. Hybrids are weird

“It started when I was a year old,” Twilight began. “I was running around mom’s pavilion, just being, you know, a normal chaotic dragonet, and then I ran into this random NightWing. He was reading a book, and I couldn’t see his face, and then I just said. ‘Why are you worried?’. I mean, it was kinda stupid of me to just randomly go up to a strange dragon like that, but in my defense, I _was_ only a year old.”

“You don’t get _any_ defense,” Tide muttered. “You should still know not to talk to strangers.”

“What _ever_.” Twilight glared at her. “So then, he said, ‘You can tell?’ And I was all ‘Why not?’ And he was like ‘Can you read minds?’ And I told him ‘No idiot.’ And on and on.”

“Let me guess, he was a really important NightWing and you got in trouble?” 

“Thistle, you sound almost hopeful.” Twilight gave her a deadpanned look.

Thistle shrugged with a little grin.

“Yeah, so he was like, ‘Oh my moons, let me get Truthdancer!’ Stupid name, and equally stupid dragon.”

“Truthdancer or the other one?”

“Both.”

“Woah, back up,” Tide said. “Who is this NightWing anyway?”

“My cousin.” Twilight wrinkled her snout. “Truthdancer is my cousin on my dad’s side—obviously he can’t be related to my mom—and he has none of the skills Dad has. He is the loudest, stupidest, most _annoying_ dragon on the whole of Phyrria. Probably Pantala too, but I haven’t checked.”

Thistle barked a laugh.

“Yeah, so he keeps trying to read my mind, but he can’t, and I’m just like, ‘Haha, sucker!’ On a totally different note, the same situation kept happening, I always knew what the dragons’ emotions were, and it creeped me out more that it creeped them out.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, so basically, moral of the story: Hybrids are weird. Especially between the NightWings and RainWings, as noted by Starflight, although he used the word ‘ _uniqe_ ’. If you ever fall in love with, say, a NightWing assassin, and you’re a RainWing, be prepared for lots of ‘So what in the three moons am I?’ from your kids about themselves.”

“So can you read any dragons emotions at any time?” Tide asked.

“Yeeeeeeeeeees...?” Twilight knew what was coming.

“So if I get, say, Scorch in the same room with his crush, then can you tell me their emotions?”

“Pretty much.”

“Let’s go.”

“Wha— ack! Tide, seriously, you can’t just yank me off of my bed! And especially not when you’re _soaking wet_! I’m all for it but— TIDE!!! Your scales are wet _and_ cold!”

“Wait for me!” Thistle half rolled, half fell off her hammock and ran down the hall after them.

As they reached the mountain side, Twilight twisted out of Tide’s grip and righted herself, before launching into the sky.

“Let’s meddle with some love lives and cause overall chaos!” Twilight cheered.

“Wohoo!”

“Yeah!”

Sunny and Sundew, who had heard the entire conversation from the office, turned to each other and face-taloned simultaneously.


	6. Crushes

“Hang on a second.” Twilight said. “What was your excuse again?”

“I said that I wanted them to become friends!”

Twilight snorted. “Subtle, Tide, subtle. They used to hang out all the time when Peril and Fatespeaker talked about... well, stuff, I guess.”

“Seriously, how could you not know what your parents’ best friends’ children were doing.” Thistle was sitting in a corner with a book she had stolen from Twilight. “Oh, and by the way, you know Sundew and Willow? They adopted a baby HiveWing! She’s so cute, and she’s also getting along with Bumblebee really well.”

Twilight dropped the scroll she was holding. “Seriously?!? I gotta go!”

“Where?” Tide yelled after her. 

“To yell at them for not telling me sooner! Duh! I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”

“Of course I’m worried,” Tide muttered. “You’ll get distracted by the baby dragonet and stay there for _hours_.”

“I heard that!” Twilight’s voice echoed down the tunnels.

Thistle giggled and poked Tide. “Look! Here’s WindKeeper.”

“Um...” WindKeeper said softly. “Who did you want me to become friends with?”

“Hi!” Thistle said. “My name is Thistle, and you know Tide. I’m not the dragonet Tide said she wanted you to meet, but I make a great friend too!”

“Oh,” WindKeeper smiled. “Hi. You’re... energetic?”

“Shocking,” Tide muttered.

“Heeeeey!” Twilight ran in from one of the entrance tunnels. “I’m baaaaack!”

“Hmm, finally.”

“I wasn’t even gone that long!”

“Yeah, right—oh, there’s Scorch!”

Twilight shook out her wings—a nervous habit of hers—displaying the gold-and-silver scales underneath, and then folded them back in. She took a deep breath, and her eyes started glowing with a faint, opalescent sheen and tiny specks of gold and silver. She imagined her heart sending out glowing connections to WindKeeper and Scorch, and waited as they turned different colors. Her connection to WindKeeper was a marbled glittery grey-black, and her connection with Scorch was a pale chocolatey brown.

Her world gained a fuzzy, detached feeling as she focused on reading the emotions. All of the sounds disappeared.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Tide giving her a strange look, but she was too distracted watching a faint pink strand between Thistle and WindKeeper. The fact that she could see their string so clearly... and the pink color... Twilight hid a smile. A vibrant red would indicate mutual romantic feelings. Pink would me a one sided love or a mutual crush.Twilight new which one she hoped it was. 

Scorch... totally had a crush on WindKeeper. WindKeeper, on the other talon, definitely didn’t like him as more than a friend. Well, too bad for him. 

Twilight imagined the connections dissolving into the air, and slowly her senses began to work clearly again.

She grinned at Tide. “You’ve got your answer. Meet you next to the lake in ten minutes.” Twilight whisked out of the room.

WindKeeper and Scorch blinked.

“What was that?” Scorch asked.

“Dunno,” WindKeeper tipped her head at him. “Nice talking to you again.”

“Oh, um, yeah, nice to see you again.”

Thistle grinned.

“What?” Scorch demanded.

“Nothing.” She giggled again. “Welp, I’m off!”

“Where?”

“To gossip with Twilight.”

“As predicted.” Tide stormed off in the direction of the underground lake. “I’m going for a swim.”

“As predicted,” Thistle quipped.

“Oh, shut up.”

“Fine. See you guys later!” Thistle tried to wipe the smile off her face as she took off into the sky. _WindKeeper was cute. Oh shit, if Twilight ever heard that, Thistle’d_ never _hear the end of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m so sorry for not updating for an entire month, but I’ve been really busy. I’ll try to update every week from now on, and I have another chapter planned. After that is one chapter for every canon ship with a main character, and then I’ll start taking requests. Whew, I have a lot of writing to do. Love you guys!  
> —JadeNightTheWriter


	7. *Announcement*

Hey everyone!

I really need to work on my fics for other fandoms, and I’m kinda experiencing writers block.

If anyone has prompts or ideas for this fic, please let me know!

In the meantime there will be no updates until I think of inspiration.

Sorry about that, love you guys!

-JadeNightTheWriter 


End file.
